


Day 21: Public restroom

by DLS_writes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Drabble, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22118029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLS_writes/pseuds/DLS_writes
Relationships: Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Taboo_January_Writing_Challenge_2020





	Day 21: Public restroom

Fred slammed the restroom door shut behind him and pinned his twin against the wall. While they kissed heatedly, George’s hand slid inside Fred’s pants to grab his hard-on. “Damn, George, you make me so horny,” Fred groaned huskily as the music from the center of the club droned on. “Then go ahead and fuck me,” came the throaty reply. Without hesitating, Fred turned him around, biting George’s sweaty neck. It didn’t take him more than 30 seconds to get rid of any offending fabric, prepare them both magically and thrust into him. “We should come here more often.”

“Definitely!”


End file.
